Death After First Sight
by Eeveesloveyugioh
Summary: Seto meets a strange figure in the alleyways of Egypt. Who is she? How will he feel if she suddenly passe away? Tragic and slight romance. Mention about contest inside... Check Profile for more info on contest and possible new stories!


Death After First Sight

* * *

**Me: Hey guys! Sorry about the no updates! Me is grounded. I'm trying to sneak these stories and a few updates in! See profile for more info! So, I am going to post an award to who can guess how I changed my name. First one to tell in a review gets the award! Guests included. If you have no account, you have the option of putting a fake username, or you can just simply not put a name, then check my profile to see if you got it! You'll know who you are! Also, hint hint: it's a rule used for names, only look at the name on my profile, and compare it to what appeared when you searched up. What's the difference? (this probably will only show on some computers) I think I wanna write a fic for Hetalia or something soon. Just Pokemon and Yu-Gi-Oh! can be boring. WARNING: This fic will be tragic!  
**

**Kisara: Eeveesloveyugioh doesn't own Yugioh.**

* * *

Seto walked around the streets of Egypt. Everything seemed to be normal. Good.

The High Priest kept on walking, for he had to go to the marketplace in order to discuss certain things with Shada. Out of the corner of his eye, Seto saw a figure rushing in a dark alley. A thief perhaps? He inched towards the alley in which the figure had hidden, careful not to arouse any suspicion from the figure. When he was close enough, Seto saw that the figure was female, had long white hair, and he caught a glimpse of her eyes- the color of sapphires. He felt his face grow hot. _I Love You... _Did he really love her? Seto didn't know.

This person must have noticed Seto though, because she dashed away in an instant. Seto sighed. He may as well hurry up and meet his fellow Sacred Guardian.

Seto continued his walk to the marketplace. After a few minutes, Seto knew that he had arrived at his destination due to the fact that there were small stands lining the streets, various people doing street shows, and people, of course, bustling about. Seto saw a man standing beside a stand, whom he immediately recognized as Shada. "Shada!" Seto called out. Shada looked towards him. "Greetings, Master Seto!" Seto walked towards, Shada, who he soon reached. "Shada, what is it that we must discuss?" Seto asked, eager to start and end the meeting. "Well, Master Seto, apparently there have been reports of major thievery. They say that he got away faster and better than the Thief King Bakura," Shada replied, his expression grave. Seto's jaw dropped. "That fast? That good? How can that be? Bakura is the most dreaded thief around Egypt!" Shada shook his head. "This one is different. We believe that it is the same person who the villagers riot about, the one who is said to posses the White Dragon! I do not know that this thief is safe to capture." "Well, we could always use the Millennium items." "True, but how would we keep the thief still?" "Potions!" Seto exclaimed. Shada looked at him for a few seconds before grinning. "Yes! We will spray the potions to make the thief sleep, then put him through the Millennium Trial, finally, the thief shall be locked up after being presented to our king!"

**5 minutes later, at the palace**

Seto beamed. Tomorrow, at dawn, their soldiers would capture a thief better than the Thief King Bakura! They would spray this thief with potions that would put him to sleep, which Mahad was currently busy with. But of course, their pharaoh, Atem, would have to be present during the Millennium Trial that they would hold, then the thief would be locked up for good!

* * *

**The next morning, at dawn  
**

"Master Seto! Wake up! There has been a problem and also an answer!"

Seto opened his eyes. Karim was beside Seto. "What is it, Karim?" he asked, getting up. "Well, the controller of the White Dragon has been murdered, but it turns out, that she was the thief!It turns out that our men and us do not have to carry out the plans after all" _'she... white... __Could it be?'_ "What did she look like?" Karim gave Seto a confused look, but didn't question him. "Well, witnesses say that she had long white hair, blue eyes, and pale skin." Seto's eyes widened. _'No, it cannot be!' _he thought. Seto rushed out of the palace.

* * *

**Same day, noon**

After hours of searching, Seto couldn't find any trace of the girl he had seen yesterday.

Seto walked down to the marketplace, where he saw a corpse from behind. The corpse had long white hair... _'No! It couldn't be!' _Seto sighed.

_I didn't even know her name..._

* * *

Yes, I know. Crappy. But I just wanted to post this so that you'll know that 1, I'm posting more stories for Pokemon, Yugioh, and maybe something else. And 2, don't assume like my sister. I'm not dead. Hope you liked! Review and remember my contest!

\- Eeveesloveyugioh o


End file.
